Melissa Makes A Call
by LycoX
Summary: Melissa, frustrated by the fact that her long time friend, Sheriff Stilinski isn't doing much about her son and Kira's kidnapping, decides a call to her ex-husband is in order.


**Melissa Makes**

 **A Call**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. Born from stuff I saw on Tumblr recently involving the Sheriff's lack of willingness to do anything himself about Scott and Kira's kidnapping in season 4.**

* * *

Melissa McCall in a word, was frustrated. Frustrated as Hell over the fact that the Sheriff wasn't willing to take more action where her son and Kira are concerned. As he wanted to go through official channels to get anything done and she had the damned feeling that by the time anything was done through them, it would be too late to save her son and Kira. Kira, a girl who she approved whole heartedly of for her son. The nurse and mother could tell just how good the young girl was for her son and a part of her hoped they would go the distance together in their relationship. The fact her son had the support of Kira's parents was a huge bonus too considering how things had been for him and Allison last year. And so, with all that in mind, Melissa chose to make a decision where her ex was concerned and call him up. Because of the Sheriff was unwilling to do anything, she knew Rafael would be far more willing.

As that man, despite his flaws, wanted to do right by her and their son after the stuff he'd done years ago. Thankfully, she didn't have long to wait for him to pick up the phone either. " _Mel! Perfect timing! I'm actually 10 minutes away from you guys._ "

"You honestly have no idea how happy I am about that, Raf."

Her words confused the man greatly. " _Have to say I'm pretty surprised by that one. Is everything alright?_ " God, he hoped so!

"I wish everything was, but Raf? Our son and his girlfriend were kidnapped."

" _WHAT!? WHEN!?_ "

Melissa let out a breath. "Sometime last night, they were on a date at Derek Hale's Loft, their umm, their first one actually when they were attacked and taken by someone we all thought was dead!"

Rafael's hand gripped the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles turned white over that news. " _Alright, take a breath. I won't tell you to calm down cause I know that's not gonna help. Now, what is Stilinski doing about all this?_ "

"So far, nothing. He's chosen to go through proper channels." Informed the woman unhappily and causing Rafael to grimace.

" _That's not enough, damnit! By the time anything can get done, it could be too late! Do you have any idea where they were taken and possibly who it was?_ "

"Umm… A place in Mexico, called La Iglesia I think. As for who… Well… Its a good thing you're sitting down Raf… Cause its Kate Argent."

For a brief moment, Rafael thought he heard wrong and asked his ex-wife to repeat it and when she did, he was floored as Hell. " _H-How is that possible? Reports said she was dead and even buried._ "

A sigh came from the other end. "Its part of that talk I know you want to have with our son. And even more troubling is the fact nobody has seen or heard from Chris Argent in some time. While I may not like that man, even I can admit to some worry for him as I know he's against his sister's actions..."

" _How do we know he's not willingly joined her? I know from various sources he and Scott weren't on the easiest of terms for a good while._ "

"That's… That's something you'll need to speak to Scott about. While I would love to keep that man as far away from our son, Scott trusts him. But I'm not sure its a complete trust on his end. But Raf… Please, PLEASE tell me you're going to do something." Pleaded the woman.

He nodded at first despite the fact she couldn't see it and then grimaced once he realized that. " _I am, I promise I am. Once I get off with you, I'll start making calls to the right people and get out that way._ "

"You're gonna need Scott's friends as I know they aren't gonna just sit back and wait."

That was something Rafael didn't like as it would only possibly put them in danger and once the two hung up with one another, the FBI Agent soon began to make a few calls as he sped on in to Beacon Hills. Nearly 15 minutes later would see him in a hanger with the Hale men, of which one of them he felt like he couldn't trust at all, the former US Marshal turned Mercernary known as Braeden, the Yukimuras, and Scott's friends. "I gotta say, my dad's not likin' the fact you're involved." Spoke up Stiles.

"Yeah? Well, I could care less as I'm doing what he should have done already." He tried not to sound condescinding but he couldn't help it as he was just so damned annoyed with the man!

And if Stiles seemed annoyed by it? He wasn't showing it then and there. "I really don't think we need you on this one." Voiced Peter Hale.

Making for Rafael to turn towards him. "Yeah? Considering I'm the only hope you guys have with fast cooperation with the Border Patrol, I really do think you need me." Challenged the man and Hale reluctantly backed down.

"To be honest, I'd rather we weren't bringin' you along." Muttered Stiles towards Peter's direction.

"Yeah, well, you need everyone you can get where we're going. So I wouldn't be so picky if I were you. Because if Kate's doing to our little Scottie what she did to Derek, especially with the power of Tezcatlipoca behind her to do it, you will need my help."

Rafael wasn't entirely sure what any of that meant but he really didn't care in that moment as they had to get going damnit! And after a phone call to someone named Mason about tracking down someone else, the group was thankfully off and on their way to Mexico with himself in the lead until they reached the border and they were joined by several Border Patrol and FBI agents. Braeden soon took the lead as she knew where to find La Iglesia and there would be no stops until they made it to where they need to be. Though the van she was driving did get a bit rocky at one point for whatever reason. But thankfully, they soon made it to the old town where La Iglesia is. Naturally, they would get attacked by some kind of thing that would leave Derek Hale bleeding out.

But his only concern was for Scott and Kira and told the others to get going. And Rafael would leave with the others to find the two while ensuring the agents with them stayed with the Merc, Ken Yukimura, and Derek Hale. Things would definitely get intense and a bit confusing since Rafael didn't really understand a great deal of what was going on. Especially when Scott himself turned up and was some kind of merciless bone covered attacker until the Dunbar kid had somehow managed to get through to him! Culminating in him ripping the bone head off his head with a mighty roar and looking quite changed. A change that alarmed the Agent quite a bit and made him wonder why no one else was reacting to it. "Scott, are you well?" Came the concerned question from Noshiko Yukimura as the young man in question faced away from them.

At least until he turned around gave a nod towards her as she held on to her daughter. Who looked to be in some rough shape herself! But to Raf's and everyone else's confusion aside from Peter Hale, Scott would turn his attention to the elder Hale and speak on how he knew things. Things that allowed him to use to his advantage. The Tate girl soon found herself being roughly thrown aside by Hale and his monstrous self and the good Agent would choose then and there to shoot the man. Not that it seemed to do him much good! "Kira! Dad! All of you, stay out of this. This is MY fight." Informed Scott adamantly.

A growl came from Peter. "You were my Beta first, Scott. It was my Bite that made you what you are now and it will be MY Bite that will end you."

"Then end it, Peter, cause you won't get another chance to violate me or anyone else ever again."

"Aww, still hating yourself after all this time? How pathetic. I made you become less weak when I gave you the Bite!" Sneered Peter and then charged at Scott.

The two began to trade blows while Rafael wondered what the Hell everything meant. "I was fine being the way I was!" Yelled Scott as they fought.

"Because then, I wasn't a monster! I didn't have to worry about anything other then typical teenaged stuff! But you changed that by giving me something I didn't want! Hell, a part of me still doesn't want it!" Yelled the young man as he delivered a solid blow to the older man's mid-section.

Causing him to double over in pain before shaking it off and charging at him. The pain in Scott's voice surprised everyone present a great deal as they had no idea he had felt that way for so long. Not even Stiles had known it was that bad and he hated the fact that his own best friend hadn't been willing to say anything. That he chose to keep it to himself even though it was probably a bad idea to do so. Scott was soon forced to defend himself from Peter's attacks until he was able to get a blow in and then rushed at him. "I did to Liam what you did to me when I Bit him! Even if I had no choice at the time and I hate myself for it! Cause I feel like I've cursed him! But thank God I don't screw with him mentally and emotionally like you did to me, you son of a bitch." Came the angry words.

"I… I don't feel cursed. I mean, yeah, its a little tough being a Werewolf but I don't feel cursed. Not anymore anyway." Spoke up Liam softly but still being easily heard.

Kira and even Noshiko's hearts had broken for Scott and his pain and the centuries old woman wanted nothing more then to cut off Peter Hale's head for all he's done. Peter himself sneered at the young man. "Such a little baby, Scottie. Maybe I should have given the Bite to Stiles instead. CAUSE AT LEAST THEN I WOULDN'T HAVE CREATED A LITTLE BITCH LIKE YOU WHO SHUNS HIMSELF!" Roared the blue eyed Wolf.

And then sent Scott stumbling away after a good solid blow to the head. Peter sauntered towards him with a smug grin on his face. "But once I end you, I will be Alpha again as is my birthright. And then, then I can give dear Stiles the Bite."

Scott glared at him. "You can't take a True Alpha's power. And even if you could, there's no way in Hell I would let you do it."

Sneering at him, Peter rushed him and the two began to fight once more. Blows being savagely delivered as they punched, headbutted, and kicked at one another. Even twisting the other's arms painfully until Peter managed to put him in a chokehold that he intended to use as his finishing move. At least until Noshiko and Kira both used their swords to swipe at an arm and leg and Rafael fired a few shots into the man. Causing him to let go much to his annoyance. The Wolf man tried to go after the three but the good Agent fired a few more shots into him, one even going dangerously near his heart. Noshiko would even stab him all the way through with her sword and making the deranged madman stumble back with a snarl. "You think you can beat me!? I came back from Death itself! I. AM. THE ALPHA!" Roared out the man as he began to pull out the sword.

"No, you're just a monster, and always were a monster, Peter." Declared Scott and making the man look his way.

And with a mighty yell, the young Alpha sent him flying through the air with a vicious uppercut. Causing him to land on the otherside of a table and getting impaled in the back with some wood as the blade sticking out of his back broke off and left it more jagged and cutting deeply into him as it moved some thanks to how he was now. Scott then jumped on to the table and looked down at the man who was looking up at him in shock with blood trailing down his mouth. "For the longest time, I hated what I was. But Kira, my mother, and a woman named Satomi have greatly helped me out in being able to accept what I am. Hell, even Liam helped me some just now with his own words. You may have Bit me to make me your weapon, but I've risen above that, Peter. I've risen to be more, better then what you ever could be."

Peter tried to talk but found himself unable to do so. Even trying to raise a claw at what he viewed as his foolish Beta but couldn't muster the energy to do so. And with one final attempt, his last breath left him, causing him to go still as his heart beated no longer. Scott was a little bothered by it, but more importantly, he finally felt free of the man who had forever changed his life. Letting out a breath, he spoke up. "For the first time in a long time, I feel free."

Turning to the others, he gave each of them a nod before getting off the table. "Let's go home."

Kira rushed to him and hugged him tightly in relief now that things were finally over. She felt him lightly kiss the top of her hair before they left, with him continuing to hold on to her. "We seriously need to have that talk." Grumbled Rafael and making for chuckles to happen.

"Once we're home, dad. Once we're home. By the way… How'd you even know about this?"

"Your mother, who else?"

"Oh." Replied Scott with a chuckle as he should have known!

While Peter Hale may be dead now, Kate Argent wasn't, but she also wasn't free either as an FBI Agent had managed to clock her hard in the back of the head while she'd been busy talking with Chris. The Calaveras wouldn't be too happy about Chris' decision to deal with Kate his way either. But as he would point out, his family was the reason that Araya and her's even had anything to do with hunting and that he had every right to do with his sister as he saw fit. Araya, deciding that it was a losing battle to fight him on, turned her attention to Scott and his Pack. "I see you have a new friend amongst you, Lobito. I believe you recall my warning to you the last time we spoke."

"Yeah, I do. But what I do is none of your business, Araya." Informed Scott firmly as he was NOT about to let this woman intimidate him!

"He only did it to keep me from dying a horrible death and I can live with that."

Araya narrowed her eyes at Scott. "I am a Hunter, Lobito, and therefore it is my business to know."

"No, its not. I'm no threat to you. As it is, you have no say in anything that happens outside of Mexico. Which means you can't dictate anything."

Well, she hated to admit that he certainly had a point there. "Very well then. But one word of advice to you. The next time you come to Mexico? It had better be a good reason, Lobito. Or I will personally shoot you in the head myself."

"And I'll throw you in the darkest cell on Earth if you even try it." Warned Rafael dangerously.

His words got him a sneer from the older woman, but he couldn't bring himself to care while Stiles smirked over it all. As while he may not like Scott's dad all that much, he did have to give the man points. The group soon left the area while the Calaveras took to torching Peter Hale's body and Rafael would find himself struggling to keep from asking so many damned questions to his worn out son. Hell, the fact Derek was a hundred percent again and wearing different clothes confused the Hell out of him! But answers to his questions could wait until they got home and plenty of rest was had. And he would at least get a chance to talk with the Yukimuras, both of whom were damned relieved to have their daughter back with them safe and sound. Ken was even making a joke about how this whole thing would be a story to tell Scott and Kira's parents one day.

"Now let's not get ahead of ourselves dear. They still have to finish high school and later college." Chided Noshiko in amusement.

Ken only nodded in response with a grin on his lips. _These two are something else._ Thought a certain Agent to himself.

But perhaps that's not a bad thing at all. And if his eyes felt suspiciously moist once his son got into a bone crushing hug with his mother when they finally got back? Well, he could always blame it on a delayed reaction to having been in the desert!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope folks who read this will have enjoyed!**


End file.
